


Martial Bliss

by Marmorata



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmorata/pseuds/Marmorata
Summary: Of course, they weren’t officially married yet. But even the thought that would besoon, legally and binding, is intoxicating.





	Martial Bliss

“…And that is, would you marry me again? This time, not just under the eyes of God, but under the eyes of the people, both yours and mine.” Ky concludes, taking a deep breath as he finishes, holding both Dizzy’s hands in his, eyes solely focused on her.

Tears had welled up in her eyes awhile ago, when he started his speech from the first they had laid eyes on each other. He had continued on to when the first pangs of love stirred in him, to their marriage and having Sin, to almost losing her during that incident with the first Valentine and her long absence because of that, and so forth. She flings her arms up and around his neck to hold him tightly as she told him, “Of course, of course. Always. I’m yours.”

“And I, yours,” he kisses her forehead and watches her with adoring eyes. His hand, so used to welding a sword, lovingly and sweetly wipes the tears dripping from her eyes. She is reluctant to let go of him, but does so to help dry her wet face, giggling weakly. He gives her a smile back that makes her want to kiss him with all the fires in her bosom but instead she leans against him. He’s keeping their affectionate display at a conservative level, she knows very well. They both could feel the three pairs of prying young eyes staring at them intently from inside.

Still smiling brightly they made their way from the veranda to the young ones. He had lead her there outside earlier hand in hand to make his proposal. It should be "private and scenic" was their advice to him when he'd told them his plans. Now he leads her back to them, pass the French doors to the parlor. The youths stood on their knees on the couch, crouched down and faces half popped out to watch them. There is varying degrees of emotions on their faces. One is elated with uncontainable enthusiasm; the other is profoundly curious with wide eyes; and the last is half exasperated at all the platitudes (They were already married, what did this matter?) and half happy for them because they were so happy.

In their eagerness to congratulate them (mostly Elphelt, Sin would later remind everyone at the dinner table), they toppled the couch down to the marble floors. It sends them sprawling on the floor in various positions. Alarmed, Dizzy and Ky tries to help them but are far too late to do anything.

Elphelt is immediately telling everyone not to look. Sin seems too stunned that just happened to say anything. Ramlethel lets out a flat, "Ow."

Sin is the first to start laughing, and soon they all joined him. Even Ramlethal, who’s rare smile everyone cherishes. The merriment sends a deep warmth through Dizzy’s chest. It threatens to overwhelm her with joy.

They all have dinner together, which is practically a feast, to celebrate. Sin, Ramlethal, and Elphelt all eat heartily and so predictably, they feel sleepy with their full stomachs. They would retire for an early bedtime or perhaps they would go out to stave off sleep for longer. Dizzy isn’t sure which they're going to do because Ky ushers her to their room as soon as all the table is cleared. As they near it, he picks her up and carries her.

“Would you like to exercise off the evening meal, Madame Kiske?” He’d whispered into her ear playfully. A shiver ran down her spine, and she smiles at him serenely, blushing profusely.

Dizzy lands on their bed with a soft thump. The canopy swaying and the mattress moving as Ky makes his way on top of her. She smiles up at him, snaking her arms around his neck again. His eyes beamed down at her with so much love and devotion that Dizzy feels like she'll melt.

Of course, they weren’t officially married yet. But even the thought that would be soon, legally and binding, is intoxicating. They've never considered their current status fraudulent. It would’ve been wrong to deny their feelings, which, like magnets, kept pulling and tugging and their hearts. Besides, their devotion to each other is too evident and honest. But to be able to call each other husband and wife freely. To have the world acknowledge their unity… it’s everything they’ve wished for.

But right now, what she wants is him. She's under him, their lips locked and bodies grinding into each other in passion. Dizzy can feel Ky’s hardness even with his pants on. She reaches down to caress him through the fabric and his breath hitches. “D-Dizzy,” he murmurs unsteadily against her lips.

Suddenly, he’s fumbling to undress her. Of course, she can undress herself without effort, but being unwrapped like this... His fingers unbutton her dress from her neck, until her breasts are exposed. He cups one and massages it and licks the nipple of the other. It makes Dizzy twitch as she stares down at him with eyes full of desire. He looks up to meet her gaze, his eyes hooded with equal desire. He keeps sucking on it as his hands go back to undressing her, peeling off the rest of her top. His mouth leaves her breast as he slips off her skirt. Then the panties that he does more slowly and lingering, as if he’s enjoying it oh so much.

Dizzy gulps when she’s entirely bare to him, both their lusts fueling each other. She sits up, or at least tries to, to reach for his shirt. Her impulse is to grab at it and tear it open, for him to be as bare as she is, for their skins to touch and touch and touch. Ky stops her before she can. Catching her by the small of her back and kissing her intensely before he lays her gently back on the bed. Then he's unbuttoning his shirt himself with a furious speed. Dizzy thinks he’s accidentally torn off one of the buttons when she hears a clink somewhere in the room. But her attention is too focused in what’s in front of her.

Hands reach out to feel his taught, chiseled abs, his hard muscles, and the faint scars from wounds that have healed over the years. He’s smiling at her with soft fond eyes, letting her do as she wishes now. She does notice he’s so hard that it looks painful for him to be so confined. So she unzips his pants for him, taking his member out. She would like to remove the clothing entirely too, but first she watches his face, flushed and in consternation. Sliding a ring of her fingers down his length, slowly and softly, he twitches between them. She pumps in a slow methodical way several times until she sees drips of moisture leak from the tip, causing her to lick her lips in anticipation.

Ky, unable to take anymore, pushes down his pants hurriedly and flings them off the bed. Then switching gears, he gently takes her hands of him and intertwines them with his. “Dizzy,” he utters, getting back on top of her and kissing her lips, then her neck. He nuzzles between her breasts as he lets go of her hands and puts them at her sides, at her hips. They scurry down to open her legs on either side of him. His mouth lowers further down her body to her lean stomach, her smooth crotch, and then finally her wet womanhood.

Her fingers wring at the bed sheets as he licks the length of her entrance, almost desperate as her hips buck. “Ky… Ky…” She moans wantonly as the tip of his tongue swirls around her clit. It feels like she’s coming all too soon as feels the muscles inside her contracting around that tongue. She lets out a cry that she tries to bite back, so all that’s left is a whimper.

Ky plops next to her to puts his arms around her waist as her body still twitches and reels down. “Did you enjoy it?” He asks in her ear, to which she only replies a weak moan. He smiles and spoons her closely in his arms. Dizzy is vaguely aware that his hardness is still pressing against her. Blinking herself more alert, she turns in his arms and gives him a kiss and loving smile.

“I want to do it for Ky too,” she says. It’s not a question. She rolls over on top of him, and her hands feel all over his pecs firmly. Her hands move down to his abs again, moving through each ripple of muscle. Down, down, down until she grasps him once again. Maneuvering to kneel, she takes him in her mouth, and gives slow languid licks before going down on him completely. She listens for his breathless groan, the call of her name, his hands on her hair.

She’s only bobbed her head around his length a few times before Ky’s pulling her up to him though, telling her to stop. He holds her close, a hand on her chin as he kisses her fiercely. “I’d rather come inside you,” he tells her, a blush staining his cheeks. “I won’t last long like this.”

She nods at him, pleased to drive him so forward in wanting her. Lying on her back, she holds her hands out to him as he positions himself in front of her and presses into her warmth as slowly as he can manage. Dizzy lets out a soft gasp as he pushes in his shaft and drops his head so she could wrap her arms around his neck. Her tail pushes down, giving her leverage and angling it so he goes deeper in.

He pauses when he’s filled her to the hilt, moving his hands from her thighs to her waist. They kiss and kiss as she lets out pleasured whimpers. Their mouths and tongues swirl together. He carefully starts to move as they do, earning soft moans from her. He starts rocking gently, but she wants even more. She bucks her hips in wanton need, making him moan out and move faster. His hands are touching her all over, caressing her milky skin. He reaches between them to touch her, making her cry out. “Ky… K-Ky…” She says again, her legs swinging up to wrap around behind him, desperate to become closer to him. To become one with him.

The arousal he feels is clear on his face, and she relishes him in him losing his control. His pace quickens, and he grunts against her neck. Her hands grope at his back, pushing him closer, dragging down his skin.

As he thrusts more erratically, the control on her tail is undone. It beats against the bed sheets, her pleasure needing an outlet to express itself. Ky, in alarm, slows to a couple shallow thrusts before he pauses and asks her worriedly, “Are you okay?”

“I’m all right,” she whines at him, keeping her hips moving with vigor, face flushed. “Don’t stop.”

It’s all he needs to back to the quick pace from before. Now he’s even more erratic and rubbing against that spot that made her toes curl and drag on the sheets. Her tail sways back and forth now instead of thumping. When it touched Ky’s leg, it rubs against the back of his calf eagerly, encouraging him on. It makes him jolt, which she could feel and she let out her voice in pleasured cries.

Lowering his head, Ky kisses the top of her breast where her heart is, where she can feel it, hear it, beating furiously. He’s murmuring something to her, but she can’t hear over the sound of her own cries and the thumping of her heart in her ears. The only words she can catch are the repetition of her name and “Je t’aime” intermittently as his mouth travels to her neck and leaves his marks.

Being so cherished makes her well up in so much feeling for him that she comes. He follows soon after, squeezed by the walls of her orgasm. He breathes out her name reverently and collapses against her, hips still rocking gently until all of his release empties inside her. She reaches her hands up to stroke his hair and she can practically feel sleep trying to take him.

“I love you too,” she whispers against his temple.

She doesn’t think he’s heavy, but she knows he’ll fret when he comes to. So she curls her tail to supports his lower back and also feels a hand (Undine’s? Necro’s? She’s too tired and too focused on Ky to see whose's it is.) support him on his shoulders as she turns them both to their sides. Successfully, he’s not awake yet, and they’re still connected. She keeps her leg hooked around his to keep them close. Very pleased, she huddles close to him, watching his face with adoration.

Her finger trails down his jaw, and she tiredly smiles at him, but she’s not so tired that she doesn’t notice how content he is. It’s as he feels so free. She knows, even if he never says a word, that their ambivalent status made him feel guilty. To his beliefs, to his people, to her, to Sin. She’s a Gear, but he loves her, despite everything - his past, his race, his deeds, his occupation, his current royal status, everything. He wants to live with her and their family without fear. Though they both know that the hardships aren’t done, probably never done, hope fills them to the brim.

Dizzy gives a slight jump when she feels his arms across her waist. “Ah,” she intakes a breath in and puts her hand on his cheek, knowing that he’s come to his senses again though he keeps his eyes closed. The grin plastered on his face gives it away enough.

Ky turns his head slightly to kiss her hand. “Dizzy,” he murmurs against her skin. He somehow produces a ring (Now where had he hidden that? Her mind wonders briefly.) and puts it on her ring finger. “I forgot to put this on earlier.”

She stares at it, forgetting to breathe, and latches onto him. “Ky… Thank you! I’m so happy, I don’t know what to say.” Her heart beats quick at the thought that she’ll have a reminder of their union on her hand at all times. And him too, when they get their wedding bands.

“That you’ll be my lawfully wedded wife,” Ky replies with a small laugh, kissing her cheek and then her lips.

“I will,” She nods against him, “And you, my beloved husband.” She settles her head against the crook of his neck, giving him soft nuzzles. She gives her own quiet laugh. “It’s like we’re already getting married again.”

“I don’t think this is… um, exactly the appropriate position to get married,” he says with mild amusement. He clearly notes the leg around his waist and their... connection.

Dizzy shifts to look, especially at that lewd place where she and he are joined together. She twitches inside from seeing it and she suddenly feels him starting to harden.

“Hm,” she starts thoughtfully, looking into his eyes, a mischievous smile on her lips. She is practically ready to roll on top of him and start all over again. “Ky, can we go again? I want more…”

He answers, “Yes, please.” And he reaches over to capture her lips onto his.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic assumes something went down and Gears have rights or cohabiting peacefully or whatever. It's a pwp, idk why am I thinking about plot right now. I've also never written outright smut before so.... Sorry. This sucks, I know but I wanted to indulge in these two before the new game disappoints me (or doesn't - we'll have to see).


End file.
